Minecraft Chronicles: Return of Dragons
by Amythist Heart
Summary: Minecraft Chronicles has returned with it's third book! Welcome the return of the Dragons: Luna, Eve, and Shard. Will Katie, Raiden, and Levin survive? Or will the evil conquer all? Wait and see with book 3! (Rated Teen for violence and large amounts of abuse to other human beings.)
1. Teaser

**Teaser**

I dropped her onto the stone floor. Enjoyed the sight of her in pain, loved the smell of her fear, relished the feeling of her blood soaking my cloaks and skin. It. Was. Magnificent. Katie groaned in pain. I laughed, letting the sanity leave me and the delusional insanity enter. I bend down, pull her up by her hair, and look into her eyes- glassy with tears and wide with fear.

"Whats wrong Katie-Kat?" I mocked, her old nickname I called her when we were kids.

Tears fell down her face, lip quivering. What a baby.

"You can tell me." I hiss, putting my face closer to hers and taking a knife angling it at her neck.

She shook her head. I smirk. "Weakling." I say, kneeing her in the gut then dropping her again. Katie curled up on the ground sobbing and gasping for air.

"The me you knew was a lie. The side you saw was a myth. Now you pay the price for trusting me, idiot."

 **(This isn't a chapter, but a teaser! I will release the first chapter of MC Chronicles within the next few months. I can't wait to show it all to you!)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**(Welcome back my gem-stones~. Welcome to Return of Dragons. Let me say a quick recap of the last book: Eve captured Luna and the gang and invented a machine that manipulates memories. Eve used her machine on Shard and Luna- turning them both evil. Raiden, Levin, and Katie are beginning to turn on each other. Enjoy the first chapter!)**_

 **~Chapter One~**

I dropped her onto the stone floor. Enjoyed the sight of her in pain, loved the smell of her fear, relished the feeling of her blood soaking my cloaks and skin. It. Was. Magnificent. Katie groaned in pain. I laughed, letting the sanity leave me and the delusional insanity enter. I bend down, pull her up by her hair, and look into her eyes- glassy with tears and wide with fear.

"Whats wrong Katie-Kat?" I mocked, her old nickname I called her when we were kids.

Tears fell down her face, lip quivering. What a baby.

"You can tell me." I hiss, putting my face closer to hers and taking a knife angling it at her neck.

She shook her head. I smirk. "Weakling." I say, kneeing her in the gut then dropping her again. Katie curled up on the ground sobbing and gasping for air.

"The me you knew was a lie. The side you saw was a myth. Now you pay the price for trusting me, idiot."

* * *

I walked over to Levin's cell and smirked, leaning against the iron bars. Levin looked up at me, some strange emotion written on his face and his eyes clouded.

"Hello there doll." I purred, sauntering towards him. Making a show of it- a my hips swaying a bit and a smirk written on my face.

"Luna..You're okay!" He grinned and stood up, taking me in.

"Of course I am doll. Why wouldn't I be? I place my hand on his shoulder and flick my long raven hair over my shoulder.

"Eve-" I put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"Eve is my twin sister and would never hurt me. She showed me the truth..Would you like to see the truth my dear?" I say in a hushed tone, looking dead into his eyes.

He nodded causing me to smirk.

"Are you sure, love?" Nicknames, I will use them to my advantage, moving my finger away and stuck it in his soft hair.

"Yes. I am sure." Levin's arms snaked around my back. "I will do anything to see what you see."

The tips of my fingers stung, my nails were sharpening. I showed him a sugar-sweet smile before I put a small cut on his back.

"I think that your judgement is clouded. Eve will decide what to do with you- not me doll." I smiled, my real smile- an evil thing. I scratched his face, making sure the scratch was deep enough to scar. "If she decides to keep you, you are mine. Mine only. " I snap at him and walk away, glimpsing over my shoulder.

He looked at me shocked, face leaking that beautiful red liquid. I felt it stain my finger tips and claw-like-nails. "Sleep tight Love." I say quietly and walk out of the dungeons.

* * *

 **Levin:**

I put my hand to the bleeding and throbbing scratches on my face, shocked. Thoughts were a storm in my mind, 'Why did she do that?' or 'What did she mean?'. I moved my hand away, blood dripping off of it. She was turned sadistic. Insane. And some dark part of me loved it. Let the thought sink in and set in my mind. I want them to corrupt me as they did to her. I want to loose all sanity like her. Revel in the pain and fear of others. Loose all second thoughts about how the prisoners feel. I wanted that- I was not yet granted it. Not yet. Not now. Probably not ever.

From down the hall I heard Raiden trying to talk to Katie. The scent of blood was strong, metallic, and freshly-spilled.

"The Luna we know wouldn't do that." Raiden defended Luna.

" _Raiden! The Luna we know is gone! They killed her and replaced her with..With **that** monster." _Katie spat.

"Katie!" Raiden exclaimed.

"Raiden!" Katie shot back. "She. Is. Gone."

I heard them sigh and one of them break into sobs.

"I can get us to escape." I say. "I can get them to trust me, then break you guys out."

"R-really?" I heard Katie sniffle.

"Yes. But I need you two to trust me."

* * *

 **Eve:**

"I want you to turn Levin." I heard Luna announce as she leaned against the black stone wall. Her hair pulled back into a high pony tail and eyes glinting with rage and hate that fueled us to get our revenge.

"Of course my dearest sister." I said with a sickening sweet smile. "Which way though? Break his mind, use the machine, torture him to submission?"

"I want to break his mind then you use the machine. I don't completely trust him." Luna said. Pride swelled up in my chest.

"Of course. I'll have Shard get the torture room ready." I tossed her a dagger that was completely black with ornate symbols colored gold on it. She caught it with no problem, of course.

"Excellent." She laughed as she walked up the stairs. "I'll change into something else."

I summoned Shard and gave him the order then climbed up the steep steps to the porch outside my room at the very top of a tower. My back ached and I heard the sound of my dress ripping open at the shoulders, I gripped the railing from the pain. Snaps and cracks could be heard, the pain finally turned to an ache then to nothing. I stretched my arms, walked into my mirror. My reflection stared back at me: Black hair, violet eyes, porcelain skin, my flowing black and red dress that went past my ankles, and two large beautiful dragon wings. I smirked and ran my hand down one: pure strength and scale.

"Beautiful." I whispered. My eyes began to glow as the sun set and the moon rose from its slumber.

* * *

 **Luna:**

I looked at my reflection, my hair tied back into a bun and two daggers placed in it looking like pins that hold my hair back. My dress was pure white: A look of false innocence. , and went down to my ankles. I wore my favorite white slip-on flats. I was the lie that could tear a part good and evil- that was what I was told. I looked down at my hands, both erupting into neon blue flames that illuminated my face, casting shadows over me.

Down in the torture room, Levin was tied up against a chair.

"Hello Love." I said quietly, a look of pure fear crossed his face.

* * *

 **Levin:**

Her voice was midnight soft, her dress clung to the top half of her then began to flow around the waist. She looked like the old Luna, I knew she wasn't and that terrified me. She could fool anyone so easily, Luna...

"Hello." I croaked out, my throat dry as sand.

" You wanted to be turned right? To be like me, and Eve, and Shard? " With each word she took a step closer until she was in front of me. We were sharing a breath, that's how close she was. My heart was thundering in my ears from fear.

"Yes." I said, hushed.

She pulled back, smirking. Her smile could make any other person drop dead from fear. I watched as she reached up and pulled a black dagger with gold symbols and a white dagger with red symbols on it from her hair. She looked like an archangel of wrath and revenge- a beautiful evil. She use them to cut a wire and tucked them up the sleeves of her dress. I felt a helmet like thing fall onto my head and a table with a button and a lever on it then a screen I couldn't see the front of.

She pressed the button twice and the strange machine groaned then Luna yanked on the lever. All I felt was pain surging through my head and body as I violently shook, I couldn't even make a noise. Luna pulled the lever back to it's place.

"Nobody likes you Levin, except me. I will be the **_only_** one who truly cares for you."

She pulled the lever and pain shot through me again. Then it stopped.

"Why do you think Katie and Raiden doubt you so much."

Pull of the lever. Pain. Then the pain stopped, leaving me gasping for air.

"Do you really think they cared for you? They used you love."

Pull. Pain. Pull. The pain stopped.

"I am the one who looked out for you this whole time. Why do you think I am like this? Because I care for you."

Pull. Pain. Pull. No pain.

"I would trust you Levin. Maybe even love you if it came to pass."

She pulled the lever and removed her hand, letting the pain go through me. I was screaming .

" _ **Only I can protect you from the most evil people here Levin. No one other than me trusts you. No one other than me cares for you."**_ She yelled over my screams, then pulled the lever. The pain stopped.

I looked up at me. Anger filled my veins. I said I wanted her to turn me, not torture! She just smiled and sauntered out of the room.

 _ **(Yay! Long chapter! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed or under detailed! I will add more detail next chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, but be warned: it only gets darker. It gets more horrible. And it will not stop, until our hero rises.)**_


	3. Q&A part One!

**Well...Uhh...Hi, everyone! Sorry for being gone a while! Unfortunately, chapter two isn't done yet..but in replace of the chapter, I'll leave a Q &A. Leave your questions, Luna and the rest of the characters will answer them for you! Sorry, again..**

 **~Amythist Heart**

 **Levin:** Oh man..finally! I'm out of that cell!

 **Eve:** No for long~.

 **Shard: [** Laughs darkly] Don't get used to it buddy boy.

 **Katie:** Leave your questions, please!


	4. Chapter Two

**~Chapter Two~**

 _~Memory~_

 ** _~Levin: Age 6~_**

 _I woke up again, there's no storm and I don't remember having a nightmare...So what caused me to wake up? I looked around my small room painted blue like the ocean, my bed is in the corner facing the doorway into my room and my toy box at the end of my bed. The small dresser was under the window and Sugar, my pet orange cat is still sleeping by my feet. Confusion lingered until I heard the sound of glass shattering. My mother and father were yelling. The yelling and loud noises cause goosebumps to appear. I slowly crawl out of my bed and creep down the hall to the kitchen._

 _The sight I see...It's awful! My parents were fighting, mom was yelling and dad was yelling back but his yelling was...Slower and hard to understand it sometimes. He was holding a broken glass bottle in his hands and he got a booboo! His hand was bleeding! Mom must have said something to make dad hit her and man! did dad hit her hard! Mom passed out on the ground and dad sat there crying, did he feel bad for hitting mom?_

 _Dad turned and saw me, but instead of happy...Dad looked...angry? Scared? He told me to go back to my room before picking up mom and walking outside._

 _After a few days, I noticed that Mom wasn't home yet...Where did she go? Did she run away because dad hit her for being bad or because he was mad? Dad wouldn't tell me where Mom went and when I asked he would yell at me then take a few large gulps from his apple juice and stomped off to his room..._

 ** _~Levin: Age 18~_**

 _Finally, I can leave this place. All the bad memories will be left behind and I'll get Mom a proper burying place instead of a leaf mound. My bag is finally packed and Dad, if I should even call him that, is passed out on the couch. I promise. I promise myself that I will **never** do something like dad did. I will never kill and never betray. I will make plans and slowly carry them out. I will **not** walk in my father's footsteps, but rather create my own..._

 ** _~Levin: After turning (aka real-time)~_**

 _The rage and bloodlust are overpowering...I only wish to hurt and cause pain. To see my Mistresses Luna and Eve smile at the chaos I cause...I'm sorry myself and mom..But this is one promise I will have to break._

 **(Hello my lovely Gemstones~! It is indeed I, Amythist! Sorry for being off for so long and for this chapter being so short! I have been publishing a new version of A Shattered Gem up on wattpad and I am also working on changing Minecraft Chronicles from a minecraft story to a fantasy story without the minecraft parts. It will be more detailed and the short chapters will be combined into longer chapters. I hope to see you all later with a longer chapter and less writer's block!  
~Sincerely,  
Amythist Heart. *insert purple hearts here*)**


End file.
